Lemonade Mouth - Maximum Ride Version Part 1
WEST KEY HIGH SCHOOL - HISTORY CLASS 10:30 A.M. My name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. Anyway, me and my best friend James, or "Iggy", as people like to call him, were in our history class. Iggy, he and I have been best friends since . . . pre-school. I had a crush on him when I was ten, but I was over the 'crush phase'. Anyway, our teacher, Mr. Morrison, told us, "Since this is the very last two weeks of school, you will all be enlisted for community service. Two of you will be paired up for a certain service." He picked up a clipboard from his desk and started reading names. When I heard my name, "Maximum and James, you will both be remodeling and decorating the Performing Arts Center downtown of the city." I groaned. I mean, I love music, and I was really happy to be paired with Iggy, but seriously, that was too far away and I'm only fifteen. I don't have my license yet, but I do have a car. I suppose Dad could drive me . . . WEST KEY HIGH SCHOOL - SCIENCE CLASS 12:58 P.M. My name is Nick, but you can call me Fang. I'm the new kid at West Key High School. Anyway, I was in science class. I was in the same class as my friend named Ella Martinez. Heard she was the half-sister of this girl named Maximum Ride. Ella, she and I are friends. So far, she's the only friend I've had. Most of the other kids are snobby. And trust me, I've experienced that from my last school. Me and Ella - trust me, we're JUST friends. Okay, a few minutes after we finished with the experiment, our teacher, Mrs. Wexler, she said, "Now, kids, for the last two weeks of school, you all will be doing community service. Now no whining or else you get slapped, by ME." Yeah, she's cold. She started reading off names from the list and I heard, "Nick and Ella, you will remodel and decorate the Performing Arts Center at the edge of town." That was great. The other kids in this class were slow workers. WEST KEY HIGH SCHOOL - FOOTBALL GAME 6:54 P.M. My name is Angel. I'm part of the cheerleading squad for West Key High School. So was my best friend Tiffany, but we call her Nudge. Anyway, we were cheering for our school football team to win. I doubt the other team would win. They had total newbies on their team! I heard that from their coach. Once the game was finished, the football players and the cheerleaders were all crowded on the field, waiting for Coach Keener to announce his 'important news'. "According to Principal Mills," the Coach started. "We all need to do community service for the last two days of school. Now, I don't want to hear any complaints, 'cause you know what I do with kids like that." He uses a baseball bat and hits students in the butt. The coach started reading names on his clipboard and I heard, "Angel, Tiffany, and Jeff, you will remodel the Performing Arts Center as well as decorate it." Jeff is nicknamed "Gazzy" and he's my brother. Great, huh? PERFORMING ARTS CENTER - THE DAY AFTER 7:43 P.M. The seven of them arrived there at the Performing Arts Center, where they found their music teacher Mrs. Morrison (yeah, she was married to the history teacher). "Oh, you came!" Mrs. Morrison said enthusiastically. Max rolled her eyes. "We didn't have a choice." "Oh, don't be that way!" Mrs. Morrison told her. "Now, I'll be off to get you guys drinks just in case you guys get thirsty, but you guys start cleaning. It's a complete mess around here." Fang eyed the room closely. Instruments were clattered to the floor. The curtains were lying on the floor. Everything was a disaster. "You really do need our help around here," Fang commented. Iggy stifled a laugh. "You do, too." He referred to Fang's very dark clothing, despite it being close to summer. As Mrs. Morrison left, everybody scattered around the room to certain instruments. Max, Angel, and Nudge headed over to the stage where three microphones stood. Iggy went over to the drums. Ella found the bass and Fang, the guitar. Gazzy found the keyboards. Max started humming a song, one that she created. Iggy knew of it. They wrote songs all the time. Everyone started playing their instruments after they heard Iggy's beat, and Max sang, "Na na na na na na na, Take a look around Who would've thought we'd all be here? So let's mess around 'Cause the future is unclear We've got nothing better to do We're just trying to get through Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Yeah,Let the music groove you, let the melody move you Feel the beat and just let go Get the rhythm into your soul Let the music take you, anywhere it wants to When we're stuck and can't get free No matter what we'll still be singing Come on, come on, turn up the music It's all we got, we're gonna use it Come on, come on, turn up the music, yeah." After that, Angel sang, "All we have is now Let's make the most of this Come on, break it out So everyone can hear it They don't have to understand But we'll make 'em if we can Do you hear me? Are you with me? Yeah, Let the music groove you, let the melody move you Feel the beat and just let go Get the rhythm into your soul Let the music take you, anywhere it wants to When we're stuck and can't get free No matter what we'll still be singing Come on, come on, turn up the music It's all we got, we're gonna use it Come on, come on, turn up the music, yeah." Then, Nudge mixed it up a little bit: "Come on, come on, turn up the music It's all we got, we're gonna use it Come on, come on, turn up the music Let the music groove you, let the melody move you Feel the beat and just let go Get the rhythm into your soul Let the music take you, anywhere it wants to When we're stuck and can't get free No matter what we'll still be singing Come on, come on, turn up the musicIt's all we got, we're gonna use it Feel the beat and just let go Get the rhythm into your soul Let the music take you, anywhere it wants to." Then all three girls sang, "Come on, come on, turn up the music. Yeah . . ." Then they heard clapping behind them. It was Mrs. Morrison. "I can't believe it! Your band . . ." "We're not in a band," Gazzy insisted. Angel agreed. "We barely know each other. I mean, non-family members." "Seriously, we didn't sound that good." Nudge said, trying to save them. Ella shook her head. "We should go. That was just random." "You can't just find a treasure like that and just leave it," Mrs. Morrison told us. "This is destiny! Oh, my god. That'll show Principal Mills that sports isn't the only thing that matters. Oh, god. Rising Star!" "RISING STAR?"